Please Just Don't Embrace The Hate
by LexiC101
Summary: The big red monster Kane is back and is going after John but will Kane also go after his girlfriend and friends? My take on the John Cena Kane Zack Ryder Eve storyline. John Cena/Nikki Bella
1. Chapter 1: He's Back

Today wasn't any normal Monday night raw. Tonight was the slammy's where some people got an award for being complete ass holes to others but hey that's the WWE.

Tonight John Cena was out in the ring up against the world strongest man Mark Henry after helping his friend Zack Ryder beat the worlds strongest man for a shot at the US title. And even though Mark had recently hurt his ankle and it was heavily taped he was still dominating the face of the WWE. Both men were lying on the ground when there was a loud BOOM and the lights went out. It was quiet for a few seconds before music started. The music that for years has made fear strike the bodies of everyone in the arena. And out from the smoke walked the man with his face covered by a metal mask, Kane. As he walked down to the ring Mark rolled out under the bottom rope leaving Cena alone.

Once in the ring Kane looked to where Mark was. Cena stood up and stumble around the ring - he had no idea what was going on - Kane grabbed his throat lifted him up and choke slammed him in the middle of the ring. Kane lifted his arms above his head and brought them down releasing fire from the ring posts. The big red monster looked around the arena before taking off his metal mask to revel another mask underneath. After a few more seconds he left the ring letting refs and trainers attend to Cena.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around in catering to watch the final match of the night. Normally all divas sat together and all the superstars sat together but tonight they all sat together. Winners of slammy's were showing off there awards but there was one diva who wouldn't take her eyes of the monitor in front of her not even to talk to her sister. Nikki Bella sat at a table with her sister Brie, Brie's boyfriend Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, Randy Orton, Shameus, CM Punk and The Miz. Nikki sat with her knees up against her chest, slouching in grey sweats, ugg boots and a white singlet.

"Wonder why Nikki cares about this match" Randy said sarcastically. Nikki only responded by sticking the finger up at him. Then the pyro went off and the lights went off. A frown made its way onto Nikki face. The familiar music started.

"Since when was he back?" She asked taking her attention away from the TV for the first time since the match started.

"Dunno haven't seen him since his match with Randy last year" Punk said. The group looked back at the TV. Kane lifted John up and slammed him into the mate.

"Ooooo he's gonna be sore" Miz said. As raw went off the air with trainers and refs going to the ring to help John.

"I'll see you guys later" Nikki said getting up.

**Nikki's POV**

I made my way to the gorilla position to wait for John to get back.

"Here's coming" Jerry 'the king' Lawler said coming up to me. I smiled at him to say thank you and waited. Cole also came up to me up I just ignored the idiot. Finally John got backstage with the help of the refs and the trainers. I leaned against the wall away from them and let them do their thing. They sat John on a crate and looked him over. Once they all moved away he smiled at me and opened his arms to me. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Even when your not trying you still look beautiful" John said and kissed my shoulder. I blushed and looked down.

"How are you?" I asked putting my arms around his neck.

"I'll be fine just sore for a couple of days" he said helping me up and wrapping an arm protectively around my waist.

"Why does Kane want you?" I asked leaning my head onto his chest

"I dunno he probably just wanted to show people that he back" John said as we walked down the hall.

"Just tell me you'll be careful" I said biting my lip. He leaned me against the wall the next to the diva's locker room door.

"I'll be safe so don't you worry your pretty little face about it" he smiled cupping my face.

"Promise?" I asked looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled down at me.

"I'll go one step further Pinkey Promise" he smiled linking his Pinkey around mine lifting it up to our faces before leaning down and kissing me.

"I'll be back in a few moments" he smiled I nodded and watched him walked down the hall. I walked into the room and sat down.

"How's John?" Brie asked

"He's fine just gonna be sore" I said. "Hows your goat face of a boyfriend" i said. Brie glared at me

"you know he only has that for his storyline!" she said Eve looked up from her phone and groan "what's up?" I asked

"Your friend Zack he won't stop" she said showing me her phone of tweets from Zack.

"Oh he's harmless" I laughed. Zack has been my best friend since I started here in WWE and is totally crushing on Eve. I made sure my bag was packed and went on twitter.

"Yeah John she's in here" Kaitlyn said

"You ready?" He smiled I nodded said bye to everyone grabbed my bag and walked out with John.

"Your gonna be cold" he said referring to me just wearing a singlet.

"I forgot a jacket" I shrugged. John held my hand and we walked out into the car park. And to say it was cold was an under statement. I shrived as we walked.

"Here" he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me and he took my bag as well.

"Thank you" I smiled up and him wrapping my 2 small arms around his 1 large muscular one.


	2. Chapter 2: Man Your Whipped!

When the couple got to the hotel they went straight to bed. Nikki wrapped her arms around John's chest.

"Please be safe" she mumbled as she fell asleep. John looked down at Nikki. He said he doesn't think it will happen again but he isn't entirely sure. I mean he's done nothing to make Kane target him- At least he hoped he didn't- but then Kane doesn't really need a reason to attack someone now does he?

* * *

The next morning John rolled over to see Nikki was already up. John leaned up on his elbow and rubbed his face.

"Morning" she smiled

"Morning where you off to?" He asked through a yawn

"Breakfast with Brie and Kaitlyn" she said brushing her fingers through her long brown hair. "I'll be back so we can head to the airport" she said and leaned down and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around her pulling Nikki down on top of him.

"John" she laughed against his lips and pushed off him "goodbye" she laughed and walked out the room.

"Hey" Nikki smiled as she sat down

"Hey how's John?" Kaitlyn asked

"He's fine" she shrugged looking at a menu

"You sure he didn't look goo last night?" Brie said

"Yeah he's just bruised" Nikki reassured them. The waiter came over so they could order. Nikki got some pancakes and coffee while Brie and Kaitlyn both got bacon and eggs. They 3 had an amazing breakfast laughing and having fun. They didn't even realize how long they were being.

* * *

John finished packing his bag and looked at his watch. They had to leave for the airport but Nikki still wasn't back.

"Hey John have you seen Brie?" Daniel Byran asked walking into the hotel room.

"No have you seen Nikki?" He asked

"Nope sorry" Daniel said

"They are probably still having breakfast" John said. He grabbed his and Nikki's bags and headed down stairs.

"Sorry" Nikki said coming over "I was just about to come back up"

"No you weren't" he smiled. Nikki took her bag and they headed to the airport. As they grabbed their bags out of the car the usually media was there trying to get pictures of them and yelling questions at them. Once they handed their bags in the couple walked around for an hour. Kids came up to them asking for pictures and autographs which they happily have to them.

"What are you getting?" John asked

"Lollies magazines gum chips" Nikki said "it's a 4 hour flight to the next city!" She pointed out

**John's POV**

I stood outside of the airport shop waiting for Nikki.

"Sup Johnny boy" Miz said coming up with Randy and Zack.

"Hey guys" I said

"What are you doing?" Randy asked I pointed to Nikki who was paying for everything she brought and walking over. When Nikki walked over I grabbed her hand straight away.

"Man your whipped" Zack said making Nikki and the guys laugh.

"Funny" I said sarcastically. An announcement went over telling us that our flight was going to take off soon. We all headed to the plane and found our seats. Nikki sat against the window and I sat next to her. Zack and Miz sat in front of us, randy and Sheamus behind and Daniel and Brie sat beside us. Nikki grabbed out her magazine she brought and I got my iPod as the plane took off. Half way through the flight Nikki lent her head onto my arm and fell asleep.

"Come on Nik" I said nudging her as the plane landed. She mumbled something and moved away "Nikki we're here" she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Why wake me?" She asked as we got off the plane

"Do you want to stay on the plane and end up somewhere else?" I answered her question with another question. She playfully rolled her eyes at me and grabbed her bag. Oh I love her.

**please review favorite follow! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Go All Superman

"Please be safe with Kane running around" Nikki said as she and John walked around backstage.

"I'll be fine I can handle Kane" John tried to reassure his girlfriend

"Mmhmm" she mumbled John wrapped his arm around her protectively

"Everything will be okay" he told her and kissed her head.

* * *

"What I am about to say will be shocking" John said over the mixture of boos and cheers "so much so that if you have a medical condition prevues heart attack or your pregnant you need to muffle your ears" he said "you people won't believe this but apparently there are some people out there that don't like me" John smiled as the crowd booed him "I know! I know! It caught be my surprise too but apparently I can get under some people's skin I guess"

"Apparently some of the people are here some of those people are not here my opponent for Wrestlemania Dawyne The Rock Johnson the man that bring boots to ass Dwayne I just want you to know that I can see you and I am ready for April 1st"

"I can understand why Dwayne The Rock Johnson does not like me what I don't understand is that there is a monster loose a monster that wears a red mask covers himself in flames and gets real uneasy around the holiday times and that mister without any ryme choke slammed me to hell"

"He is a monster that strikes fear into the heart of every man so I'd like to think that last week I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but if I wasn't I'm here to face my fears I know that anything can happen on Monday night Raw so Kane if last week was an accident then I will say right now I will let it be you have no problem with me and we go our separate ways but Kane I want you to listen to me if last week was no accident then we have a problem" he said seriously

"And right now we should handle that business" John stood there and waited for Kane. Music started but it wasn't Kane's it was his opponent from last week Mark Henry. Henry limped and made his way down to the ring.

"You talkin' 'bout business?" Mark said "the business that you need to be concerned about is that I had you down in the middle of that ring last week" he said "and if it wasn't for Kane you'd be the newest member for the hall of pain" John wasn't happy he wast in the mood for Mark he just wanted to get to the bottom of the Kane problem. "And see you out here on a monologue full of jokes" Mark climbed the steps to get into the ring as he crowd started chanting 'sexual chocolate' "like I'm in the mood or jokes I lost my world title last week and that's what I'm out here to do I'm out here to address my injures and why I lost" he said looking at his ankle "so if I was you I'd kick rocks and get out of my face because I'm all the business you need to be worrying about" the pair looked like they were going to fight until there was an explosion on the stage and the arena went black the lights came up red, Kane's music started and out walked Kane. Mark quickly got out of the ring wanting no part of that. John was ready. Kane walked down and walked around the ring towards Mark who was standing over at the announcer's table. Kane looked at John and took his first mask off and got in the ring. John went at him an the lake started fighting. Unfortunately Kane got the upper hand and got John out of the ring. He put John on the announcers table and with the black glove on his right hand and put it over his mouth and nose and suffocated him. After a bit Kane took his hand away and there was blood coming from his nose. Kane then ripped off John's 'Raise Above Hate Shirt' off his body and walked off with it leaving John there as Raw went of the air.

**Nikki's POV**

"The fuck again!" I mumbled as the screen in the divas locker room went black "I have to go see him"

"I'd wait" Brie said "he will have everyone with him and if he sees you there he will go all superman and say he isn't hurt"

"Good point" I said. I got changed into jeans and an oversized hoodie. After about 10 minuets and grabbed my bag and headed down the hall asking people if they knew where John was. I went to the trainers and saw John walking out hunched over still trying to catch his breathe. He looked up and saw me and like Brie said he would acted fine.

"How are you?" I asked

"Fine" he said

"John don't act all tough now tell me what the trainer said" I told him

"He said I needed to rest and do nothing for the next few days" he said I punched him in the arm

"Don't lie to me" I said he wrapped his arm around me and we walked towards the men locker room. I waited outside for John when the door opened and Zack poked his head out.

"Come in" he said

"I'm good out here" I told him but that wasn't good enough for him he picked me up with my bag and took me inside. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. "I don't want to see anything!"

"It's okay we're all dressed" Randy said but I didn't trust him "you can open your eyes" I pulled my hood down over my eyes and opened them

"okay their open" I said. Then two arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. I screamed in fright. I flicked my hoodie up and tried fighting back. I looked and saw it was John. The other guys were all laughing.

"John!" I hit him and he put me down laughing "it's not funny!"

"Hey Nikki does eve talk about me?" Zack asked

"Not really sorry Zack" he sighed


	4. Chapter 4: I Think I'm Pregnant

It was another day and the next raw. Nikki was still worried about Kane even though John said he would handle it but she wasn't so sure. Nikki wrapped her arms around John's neck and leaned up and kissed him. John put his hands on her hips and pushed Nikki against the hallway wall.

"Dude stop sucking my sisters face we have a match" Brie said coming up to them. John broke the kiss looked at Nikki looked at Brie then started kissing Nikki again making Brie roll her eyes.

"I'll see you later" Nikki said to John in between kisses

"I'll be in catering" he said Nikki nodded and went to kiss him again but Brie grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Hey!" John yelled down the hall. He smiled and walked the other way to catering. What John didn't notice was a door opening as he walked away and Kane leaning out.

* * *

The Bella's Twins were going up against Kelly Kelly and Eve. The match was going well and probably the longest match that divas had had in a while. Nikki did a move on Kelly which she didn't hit perfectly and hurt her ankle a bit. In the end Brie and Nikki won the match and they headed backstage.

"You okay?" Brie asked

"Yeah I'm good just tweaked my ankle a bit" Nikki said limping a little. John met them half way.

"You okay?" John asked concern all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine it's probably only bruised" she said

"I'll meet you in catering" Brie said and walked off probably to find Daniel.

"You sure your okay?" John asked

"Yes I'm sure come on" Nikki took John's hand and they walked to catering slowly for Nikki. They walked about 10 steps before John stopped.

"You'll make it worse" he said and bent down "jump on" Nikki smiled and jumped on his back and John gave her a piggy back ride to catering.

"Man! Your still whipped!" Zack said

"Just because I care about my girlfriend doesn't make me whipped least I can get a girlfriend" John said making everyone go 'oooooooo'.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Nikki asked John

"Yeah 6 man tag me Zack and big Show against Jack Swagger Mark Henry and Kane" John said Nikki's eyes widened "I'll be fine"

"Sure sure" Nikki said

"Look Nikki I know you care about me but you have to let me spread my wings an fly" Zack said Nikki laughed sarcastically and stuck the finger up at him "I'm gonna go find Eve" he said

"leave the poor girl alone!" Nikki called after him. Everyone turned their attention to the TV when they herd Kane's music start and he walked down to the ring. He started talking about how people hate everyone and how he didn't like the John told people to raise above hate.

"I'll be back" John said getting up and walking away. It wasn't long until John's music started and he slowly walked out. He was going to walk down the ramp when the same explosion that happened when Kane comes out happened. John stood and listened to what Kane had to say.

Kane wanted to make John embrace the hate with 2 words that he hated and the crowd was chanting those words that were Cena Sucks. After Kane was done talking he raised his hands above his head, brought them down and fire went up. John came back to catering an everyone sat in silence.

* * *

"Be careful" Nikki said as they walked to the gorilla position with Zack.

"I will don't worry now go back to the divas locker room" John said looking around making sure Kane wasn't there.

"Alright I know when I'm not wanted" she smiled and kissed John

"Now mine?" Zack asked

"Sure" Nikki leaned up Zack closed his eyes and she slapped him making John laughed. Nikki went back to the divas locker room just as John went out. John Zack, Big show, Mark Henry and Jack Swagger waited in the ring for Kane. His music started but Kane never showed up. It turned into a 3 on 2 match. Towards the end it was Zack going against Jack. Jack put the ankle lock on Zack. It looked like Zack was going to tap but he got to John who was fired up. John ended up pinning Jack and his music started. John checked on Zack when Kane's music started. John left Zack and stood at the foot of the ramp and waited for Kane. That's when Kane popped up out of the ring. As the crowd yelled John turned around and attacked Kane as he got out of the ring. But Kane soon over powered John and started suffocating him like the week before. When he was done with John he looked towards the ring where Zack was with his bad ankle. Kane got in the ring staring at Zack. As he tried to escape Kane grabbed him.

Zack tried to hold onto the ropes but Kane was too strong and pulled him towards the hole. Kane got in and pulled Zack with him. This was when John got up and into the ring pulling Zack out of the hole. John called a doctor over to look at Zack's ankle when fire came out of the hole.

**Nikki's POV**

Is it over? I could hardly watch. I ran out of the divas locker room and to the gorilla position. As I got there John was with Zack.

"John" he turned and opened his arms and I ran into them "this is getting out of hand" I said putting my hand onto zack's shoulder "Zack you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine right?" Zack asked the doctor

"You'll be perfect just ice it" he said and Zack nodded.

We got back to the hotel and John laid on the bed.

"Hey John I'll be back just going to talk to Brie" I said leaving him. I made my way down the hall and knocked on the door.

"I'm leaving" Daniel said when he saw me

"What's up?" Brie asked sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I might be pregnant" I said


	5. Chapter 5: Showing My Fat

**Nikki's POV**

"What?" Brie stared at me "pregnant?"

"I'm late and not feeling well"

"How late?" Brie said standing up

"3 weeks" I said putting my head in my hands

"Alright give me a sec I'll go buy some test for you" Brie said "everything will be okay" I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs to my chest. How could I have been so stupid? I don't know how long it was until Brie came back. She walked through the door with a bag with about 4 pregnancy tests.

"I didn't know which one was the best" she said. I nodded and took the bag into bathroom and took the tests.

"How long do we have to wait?" Brie asked

"15 minuets" I sighed we sat on her and Daniel's bed. I leaned my head onto her arm.

"15 minuets are up" Brie said I nodded and brought the 4 tests out "What do they say?"

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Hey Brie Nikki still here?" Daniel asked as he walked back into the hotel room. He turned around and saw Nikki and Brie wrapped in each others arms looking down at something. Daniel walked over and saw the tests.

"Who's are they?" He asked

"Mine" Nikki said and more tears came to her eyes "I'm pregnant"

"You have to tell john" he sad

"I can't" she hiccuped "all this shit going on with Kane he doesn't have time to worry about a baby"

"Nikki you need him for this" Brie said "look at you your so emotional"

"The hormones are kicking in" Daniel smiled trying to make her laugh. Nikki broke a smile.

"Take the tests and go show him he will understand" Brie said. Nikki nodded, wiped her eyes, picked the tests up and walked back to her hotel room.

* * *

"Hey your back" John smiled his smile dropped as he saw her red eyes from crying "what's wrong?"

"Your gonna hate it" Nikki cried. John pulled Nikki into his chest

"No matter what you say I will never hate it" John told her. Nikki leaned out and handed him a test that read positive then another with a pink line another that said pregnant and the last one said how far along she was. John stared at them

"Please say something" Nikki whispered

"3 weeks" John said Nikki nodded looking down. John wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Why would you think I'd hate this?" John asked lifting Nikki's chin so she was looking at him.

"All this shit with Kane and your career is so high I just thought you wouldn't want a baby and a pathetic girlfriend weighing you down"

"Hey you are not pathetic okay and you and this baby will not effect my career or yours for that matter" John said

"John I'm having a baby of course I'm going to change"

"No your not" he picked Nikki up and went to their bed "everything is perfect"

The next morning I woke up before John. I untangled myself from his arms and went to the bathroom. I splashed water onto my face. I turned on the side and pulled my top up to touch my flat stomach.

"I'm gonna get fat" I mumbled looking at my stomach in the mirror.

"Your going to show not get pregnant" I turned and saw John leaning against the door.

"Yes showing showing my fat to everyone" I said

"You know how when it's hot things expand?" I nodded "we'll your going expand more and more so you'll get hotter and hotter" I laughed at him and walked back towards the bed. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"Yeah I also have to tell Steph I can't wrestle anymore" I sighed

"Why can't you talk to Hunter about it?" He teased walking back to bed.

"I wonder why" she said sarcastically.


End file.
